


DNF

by NotAScandinavian



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Orgasm Denial, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAScandinavian/pseuds/NotAScandinavian
Summary: Charles didn’t intend for his morning showering of affection to get kinky but hey, he wasn’t complaining. Max was definitely more of a morning sex person whereas Charles was usually more active at night.





	DNF

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo so wow I haven't been active in this fandom (or any fandom really) for YEARS and haven't written fanfiction in literally forever so go easy on me. But the reason I came back to an interest in F1 is because I have become OBSESSED with Charles Leclerc oh my god he is so cute but also sexy and that accent like damn I just want to eat him up. Plus I love the whole Charles/Max dynamic going on atm with the on track battles and I just like the idea of them as a couple so, here ya go! Hope you enjoy it!

Charles blinks as he slowly awakens. He yawns and blinks some more until his vision focuses on the plug on the wall, the charging cable leading to his phone laying on the floor. He musters up the energy to reach out and tap the screen of his phone. The display lights up and illuminates the time.

7:59am

Charles grabs the phone with such force that he rips the charging cable out of the socket, swiping up and it delays slightly as it reads his sleepy face, awaiting confirmation that it is in fact its owner before unlocking. He quickly turns the 8am alarm off with seconds to spare before its annoying jingle can sound.

He breathes a sigh of relief. Charles moves carefully onto his back and glances over at the figure beside him. The sound of slow breathing confirming that Max was still soundly asleep. Charles takes a few minutes to himself, scrolling through Instagram before stuffing his iPhone under his pillow and moving to cuddle up to Max’s back.

Max hums happily as he’s brought to consciousness with Charles’ kisses along his neck.

“Morning.” Charles says with a smile and another kiss.

“Morning.”

“How did you sleep?”

“Good. Not finished.”

Charles laughs, “Not finished? Oh come on.”

Max makes a huffing sort of a sound and pulls the duvet around himself tighter, wiggling as if he buries himself into the covers enough that they might become one.

Charles continues his attack of kisses, running his hand up and down Max’s back and along his side. He feels Max arch his back a little and knows exactly what he wants, earning a satisfied sigh when he starts to scratch along his spine.

Charles scratches Max’s back for a few minutes before going back to rubbing up and down, each time going a little lower until he is gently running his fingers over the curve of Max’s bare ass.

“Peachy.” He comments and squeezes one cheek, then the other.

Max hums, sounding like he may fall asleep again.

Charles trails his fingertips over Max’s skin, anywhere he can reach. He shifts his position a little lower so he’s able to run his knuckles down Max’s thigh, slightly surprised when Max parts his legs.

Charles pauses, but takes the hint and touches the inside of Max’s thigh, slowly gliding his hand up until he reaches his more intimate areas, just giving him a teasing ghost of a touch on his balls and between his cheeks before rubbing his back again. There’s little to no reaction so Charles repeats the movement on Max’s other thigh and he doesn’t miss the small sharp intake of air from Max this time.

Charles smiles to himself and settles himself to lay down, going back to running his hands over Max’s back and shoulders and around his side until, “Oh.” Charles’ fingers brush against something warm and soft but hard at the same time, becoming aware that Max has gotten excited.

“What’s going on here?” Charles whispers softly into Max’s ear, and his mouth is so close to his skin he can feel the smile creeping across Max’s lips.

“Present.” Max replies, shifting more onto his side to free his cock from being half trapped into the mattress.

Charles can feel warmth stirring in his lower stomach, the first tell-tale signs of arousal as he teases his fingertips over Max’s length briefly before almost gingerly wrapping a hand around his cock.

Max moans softly as Charles grips him and then slowly moves his hand down. Charles didn’t intend for his morning showering of affection to get kinky but hey, he wasn’t complaining. Max was definitely more of a morning sex person whereas Charles was usually more active at night.

Charles starts to move his hand slowly up and down Max’s cock, taking in the feeling of it in his hand. They’ve been together for a while now, but everything still feels just as exciting and new as the first time, every time feeling like a new exploration of each other.

Charles can feel himself starting to salivate, he lets go of Max briefly to grip his hip and pull him around so he’s lying on his back and he kisses him. When he pulls back they stare at each other for a second before Charles shuffles under the covers until his face is right in front of Max’s cock.

Max rolls onto his side, contently hugging a pillow and then moaning as he feels Charles lick at the tip and then take him into his mouth. Charles starts slow, sizing up just how much of Max he can handle as he sucks gently, the feeling of Max’s hot length sliding along his tongue exciting himself and he feels his own cock start to grow and press against the fabric of his boxers.

Charles decides he’s ready and slowly works his mouth down the entirety of Max’s cock until his nose is being tickled by Max’s pubic hair. 

“Charles.” 

He hears his name come from above, slightly muffled by the fact he’s hiding under the covers but none the less it makes his cock twitch, hearing his name being said like that, thick with arousal. He moves back and forward, taking Max into his throat each time and holding him there, pressing his tongue against the base of his cock as hard as he can, drawing patterns with it that seems to make Max twitch.

Charles pulls back and wraps his fingers around Max’s cock, jerking him off slowly as he takes a minute to catch his breath. When he recomposes himself he swallows him again, Max starts to thrust into his mouth with earnest. Charles squeaks, not expecting the assault but trying his best to take it, hand gripping onto Max’s thigh but not resisting.

“Charles!” Max groans again, listening to the sweet, wet sounds of Charles gagging.

Charles’ eyes squeeze shut and he can feel the tears involuntarily leaking from the corners of his lids as his throat is used and saliva starts escaping and dripping down his chin and his cheek. Eventually he can’t take it anymore and he coughs, pressing his hand against Max’s hip to push him away. He starts to jerk Max off again as he gives himself a minute to recompose.

Charles is so aware of how much he must look like such a slut and he’s glad Max can’t see him as he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. He takes a breath and resumes his sucking, ready this time as he encourages Max to go back to fucking his mouth, knowing he loves it. And Charles loves it too, how it makes him feel, not that he would ever admit that. How much it turns him on when Max makes him feels small, vulnerable, used, and submissive.

Charles hears a noise from Max’s stomach, like a gurgle and he’s heard it before, usually signalling that Max is about to come so he pulls off, keeping his mouth firmly around the head as he moves his hand up and down, quick and hard.

After a few moments he slows down, realising that me must have misread the signs, despite Max’s laboured breathing and occasional curse. He tries a different approach, instead of his hand Charles forms a tight ring with his thumb and index finger, moving up and down as he plays with the head with his tongue, flicking the slit and rolling the head around his lips.

Max can’t help the way his body jerks as Charles plays with the sensitive head of his cock, soon it becomes slightly overwhelming and too much stimulation so he pokes at Charles’ lips and he takes the hint, opening up and starting to suck again.

Charles moves up and down the entire length, a little bit less enthusiastically as earlier but still keen, focusing more on weaving his tongue and swallowing whenever Max hits the back of his throat. After a few minutes he’s startled by a whoosh of cool air as Max pulls the covers off him.

“It’s not happening.” Max sighs and Charles feel his stomach sink, a feeling of failure settling on him as he lets Max’s still hard cock slip from his lips. He shuffles up to Max’s side, pushing his messy hair back off his forehead, not realising how hot it had been being trapped under the covers for so long.

Charles looks at Max and Max looks back at him.

“You okay?” Max asks.

Charles shrugs, “Yeah.”

“Are you?”

“I just…” Charles’ cheeks stain red with a mixture of feelings; shame, anger, disappointment, “I don’t like it when I can’t make you… y’know.”

Max smiles sympathetically, “I don’t understand it either. It felt good, really good! I just don’t know why I can’t reach it.”

Charles shrugs again, knowing Max is telling the truth but still feeling annoyed with himself. Was he doing it right? Was he too aggressive? Not aggressive enough? Too fast or too slow? Maybe he wanted him to use his hands more, or his mouth more, or…

“Charles, stop worrying about it.” Max says as he tilts Charles’ head up by hooking a finger under his chin, leaning in for a soft kiss, “I still enjoyed it.”

Charles smiles softly, shifting himself to lay down on his side, looking at Max.

He doesn’t know when his eyes close and he drifts back to sleep.

Charles blinks awake to the sound of heavy panting, wondering when and how he managed to fall asleep. But none of that matters because the sight he’s greeted with is heavenly.

Max is sitting up slightly, hard cock in his hand, watching his own movements as he jerks off.

Charles doesn’t dare move, afraid that he’s watching some rare animal and if he makes even the slightest sound he’ll scare him away. He feels the familiar feeling of his cock rising, blood pumping into it as he drinks in the display before him.

Suddenly Max’s eyes lock with Charles’ and Charles feels like he’s been caught. Max doesn’t say anything, just keeps moving his hand at a steady pace, taking a moment to look at Charles before looking away back to himself before shutting his eyes and letting his head fall back, mouth slightly parted.

Charles lets a soft moan slip from his own lips, unable to decide if he wants to watch Max’s hand or his face. Both turns out to be good so his eyes keep darting between the two. He starts breathing heavily, without even touching himself as he watches the way Max’s hand works on himself.

He locks eyes with Max again as his head rolls to the side, “You want it?” Max hastily breathes out.

Charles nods enthusiastically, moaning as Max grabs a fistful of his hair and directs his mouth to his cock. It doesn’t take long before the hot splashes of come hit the roof of his mouth and drips onto his tongue, Max’s body jerking with sweet release and his breath hitching.

After a few moments his body unclenches and relaxes. Charles sucks him softly, pulling off carefully and Max hums contently at the sound of Charles swallowing.

Charles lays with his head on Max’s chest, tasting the saltiness on his lips. “Thanks.”

Max huffs a laugh, “No, thank you.” 

Charles rests for a while as he listens to Max’s heart rate calm to a normal speed before he gets up and goes to the bathroom, realising as soon as he stands up that he’s still hard, cock pressing proudly against his boxers with an accompanying wet patch staining the front.

He walks into the bathroom and catches his reflection in the mirror.

His hair is a mess, his cheeks are flushed, his lips are slightly swollen and there’s a drop of cum lingering on his chin. Charles feels embarrassed even though no one can see him, but aware that Max was staring at him not moments ago.

He brushes his hair in an attempt to tame it, washing his face and rinsing his mouth with cool water. He looks down at himself, wondering if he should provide himself with some relief but in the end decides against it, Max finally coming was enough satisfaction for him, even if he had to do it himself. 

Charles comes back into the bedroom and finds Max sound asleep. He smiles and rolls his eyes, no longer caring about what they were supposed to be doing today as he slides in beside him for another snooze.


End file.
